


Crimson Stars

by Dazie_Dreamer



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Crossover, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazie_Dreamer/pseuds/Dazie_Dreamer
Summary: There was no way Ochako could win on her own, knowing that the male tribute from her own home had literally marked her years ago with a knife to the chest. Perhaps aligning herself with two boys would improve her odds, but would doing this be a hindrance when it came to the final stretch of the games? Could there be a way to change how they ended this year?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caged Birds Can't Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424947) by [thesweetestnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetestnerd/pseuds/thesweetestnerd). 



> I was just reading through another fanfiction and was hit by the lovely inspiration bus, and let me tell you; it flattened me like a mother fluppen pancake! I take this time to shout out to thesweetestnerd for sending the bus my way. Thank you so much! Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Crimson Stars. Now, if you'll excuse me, several students in class 1A have asked me to kindly unchain the blond barbarian locked in the supply closet. Wish me luck. Happy reading!!!
> 
> ~irockz303

So many people fear the night because of how dark it can be, but is it really? Ochako wondered, reaching for the glowing lights shining in the dim morning sky. How she wished she could float away and be as free as the stars above, but quirk usage is strictly forbidden unless you have a license. Even then, it only allowed quirk usage for working purposes only.

Ochako's hand fell to the soft, damp grass above her head. She should be grateful. Had she not been born with a gravity expelling quirk, she most likely wouldn't have her license in the first place. That's just how this world worked. As unfair as it may be, the children born with less than useful powers would be discriminated against and not allowed to use them, and if they disobeyed, there'd be a public flogging at best and at worst…

The brunette's brow furrowed as she covered her face with her hands, blocking tears that threatened to spill just for mere thoughts of a worst-case scenario. These occasions thankfully didn't happen too often, since most people were smart enough to abide by the laws here to keep the "peace" the capital cherished oh-so-much.

The stars were dissipating into the sky as the light from day consumed the atmosphere in a pale blue hue. Ochako crawled towards the tree line behind her, keeping her body as close to the ground as possible. If a guard saw her outside the fence, they'd shoot her on-site. She grinned, so many years of floating stealthily above the dead electric fence and loiter about the forbidden forest has made her an expert with the typical watch routines.

Most of the time, the watch on the outmost parts of town were drunk, confident that the people here wouldn't leave because of the threats they use on a day-to-day basis. Today of all days, the watch didn't bat an eye in her direction, she noticed, stepping over a rotten log, into the semi-sanctuary of the forest.

Yes, today was the reaping. The most appalling, yet celebratory day of the year where a male and female child is cruelly selected from a lottery, forcing them into a suicidal "game" for the capital's sadistic entertainment. Ochako winced, her stomach dropping, knowing that the probability of her being called this year was higher than others her age. Mostly because she participated in several tesserae, but had she not, her family may have starved to death.

A slight flick of dull shine passed her eyes as she drew near the slightly bowed section of fence in the distance. Ochako's spirit dropped, having to return to that miserable cage she called home. Oh, how she missed the serenity of the night sky already. She could run, but where would she even go? She wasn't much of a hunter either, so she'd most likely die of starvation. Even so, maybe she'd prefer that rather than continue living like a caged rat.

Ochako pushed the thoughts of freedom from her mind to focus on her quirk. With little effort, she floated gracefully above the fence, landing softly on the ground. The world spun slightly as a minor headache surfaced at the forefront of her brain, and a tinge of familiar nausea filled her gut. After all of these years, she thought her body would be accustom to her quirk's effects when she specifically floated herself. That, however, wasn't the case as she emptied what little contents she had in her stomach into a small dying bush. Her designated vomit relief area, as she liked to call it. Had one on the other side too.

It was best to get home now, knowing her mom and dad would be waking up soon. Ochako stretched her arms as she walked through the disheveled makeshift huts that lead to the main square of town, waving at several passersby with a kind smile. As dreary and miserable as district twelve is, most people always seemed a little happier when she roamed about. Her smile often sparked a sense of hope in people, causing them to forget about the dystopian world they live in, even if it was only for a brief moment. These actions encouraged her to keep smiling for her district, regardless of the circumstances. 

"Mornin', Uraraka," an older woman whispered on her left. Ochako turned, greeting the woman with a gentle hello. "Couldn't sleep, could ya. Nervous?" she asked as she stacked several canned vegetables on a small crate.

Ochako nodded, her smile grew tentative as she twirled her finger through her hair. "You can read me so well, Mrs. Inada." The woman smiled and patted her cheek affectionately.

"Everyone can, dear, you wear your emotions on your sleeves," she explained, peering into the young girl's eyes. "Most of the time, you're so happy, so it's really easy to tell when your demeanor has changed." Mrs. Inada patted Ochako's head before sitting on a small stool, organizing some spices. "You better head off back home, Uraraka, your parents are sure to be up by now."

Ochako messed with the sleeves of her tattered and torn gray jacket, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach following up with nausea. "Yeah, I probably should, shouldn't I," she agreed, waving to the old woman before she strolled off.

Puffs of smoke bounced comically from the square hole in the wall—or window as others like to call them—of her home. She raised a curious brow, wondering what her parents were doing. Her hand pressed against the ruff wood of the door, opening it with a proverbial creek. Ochako's eyes rested on the backs of her mother and father, who huddled together in front of what used to be a decent looking stove fifty plus years ago. They can't possibly be that cold. It was the middle of summer, after all.

They must not have noticed her come in, several minutes of standing behind them confirmed that. "Mom, Daddy?" They jumped nearly out of their skin, hearing their names. Ochako giggled softly, strolling over to them as they turned around. "What are you doing?" Her mom's pensive smile and slightly red eyes made Ochako's grin falter somewhat while her dad pulled her into his arms, holding her tight.

"Well, sweety, we were trying to surprise you with a small, uh, cake?" her mother sighed next to them, turning the simple embrace with her father into a family hug. "It didn't really cook right. Then the fire engulfed anything that could've been edible left." Her mom explained as she and her husband loosened their grips on their daughter.

"You've been so uneasy the last few days," Her father began, rubbing his head coyly. "We knew it was because the reaping was coming up, and we wanted to do something to help." Ochako smiled, peering between her parents at the lump of what was once supposed to be a cake.

"You guys already do so much for me. I'm just nervous about the reaping. My-my name's in the drawing sixteen times this year," She stammered, rubbing one of her arms comfortingly trying to quell the burning lump in her throat. Her father began to speak, but Ochako cut him off. "I had to help our family somehow." Ochako wiped her eyes with her warn sleeves as her tears fell, taking a seat on the iffy stool next to her. "I wouldn't be able to sleep at night, knowing that I could get more rations to help us." Tears rolled freely down her cheeks while her choked sobs filled the sullen atmosphere. Arms encircled the small girl comforting her.

Several minutes passed before her sobs calmed into small whimpers, and her red puffy eyes finally stopped watering. It wasn't the first year she cried before the reaping, and it certainly wouldn't be the last either. "Ochako," her mother called, lifting her daughter's head with one hand to meet her eyes. "You're not signing up for any more tesserae," She proclaimed firmly, briefly glancing at her father, who nodded his head. "We'll figure a way to survive, honey, we always do," her mother finished, hugging her once more.

"Now then," Ochako's father began, stepping away as he dug in his pocket awkwardly. "Where'd I put it?" he questioned. Ochako felt her mother's voice reverberate in her ear with an airy laugh as she stood straight, pulling a copper-colored bangle from her apron pocket. Her father rubbed the nape of his neck with a bead of sweat trailing down his face. "I forgot I handed it to you while we cooked, well, tried to anyway," he peered from the trinket back to Ochako, smiling ear to ear.

Ochako felt the warmth of her mother's hand encase hers, pushing the copper bangle gently over her wrist. "We were gonna wait to give this to you on your birthday, but figured that maybe you'd want it now, especially since our initial plan turned into a blackened disaster." As if on cue, the trio peered wistfully at the charcoal lump a few feet behind them.

Ochako's attention returned to the bangle, fingering it in her hand. The worn yet smooth copper surface of the bracelet brought a sense of admiration to her mind, knowing how hard her parents must have worked to obtain this little trinket for her. Her fingers ran over a few small divots on the side. Her eyes squinted, "Uravity" it read in shaky letters. She smiled, her thumb running over the old name she'd given herself as a child.

"You always wanted to be a hero when you grew up." She glanced at her father. "I remember the day you came up with this name. You were so, so proud." He tussled her hair, making Ochako giggle. "You wanted to save everyone. You still do too," he sighed, sauntering over to the old gray couch and sat down. "Don't ever lose passion for that goal of yours, maybe one day you can change things for the better." Ochako's eyes widened as she felt her heart skip a beat. She wanted more than anything to change the rotten society that she and her family lived in. She wasn't sure how to do it though. She especially didn't know how to change the minds of the capital to bring a peaceful life to everyone in the districts.

Ochako watched her mother rest next to her father, rubbing his head gently. Her parents were such kind people, and they deserved a better life than the one they lead now. In that moment, she made a silent promise to herself that one day she would somehow make things better for them. "You should go get cleaned up, honey," her mother stated, "the sign-in will begin soon." The brunette's spirit dropped, reminded of what was taking place today. Her treasonous thoughts were shoved to the depths of her mind until she had more time to read them over and figure out how to make a difference in this world.

She nodded, rising from her seat. "Yeah, I should," she agreed softly, still rubbing the bangle with her fingers. She was just about to turn to the little bathroom, but instead, she leaped at her mother and father. Her arms wrapped around them tightly. "Thank you so much. I love you both more than anything in the world." She truly did.

"We love you too, Ochako," her parents whispered. With a regretful sigh, she let them go, heading passed the crooked threshold and into the bathroom.

A dusty, cracked mirror greeted her as she slinked past the wobbly wooden door. Ochako never realized how sickly pale she was, running a skinny finger down her less-than-full-cheek. How could the capital say they wished for all to prosper while they let the poorer districts reduce to merely skin and bones. Her physical appearance certainly did not say she has prospered in any way, shape, or form. She glared at the reflection before snagging the small soap bar next to a shell—of what most people called—a sink.

Ochako's eyes traveled down to the bucket half-filled with so-called "clean" water and the dull folded rag next to it. Without much thought, the young gravity wielder stripped, using the cloth and what little soap she had to scrub the thick layers of dirt away. The water was cold, sending little prickles down her spine, bringing alertness to her mind and body.

The capital expected the children of this district to be impossibly clean, for the live broadcasting of the reaping. It was laughable. They hardly give the people of twelve enough water to stay alive, let alone want to waste excessive amounts of water in a massive wash throughout the town. It even if it was somewhat wasteful, bathing was something she wished she could do far more often.

Several minutes of rinsing passed, finally managing to remove the remaining gray tinged suds that clung to her skin and hair. Ochako inhaled deeply, trying to calm her mind that raced with less than desirable thoughts. She only had a couple more years left; then, she'd no longer be a participant in the reaping.

Once again, she peered into the cracked mirror. She pulled her short locks into a small elegant bun atop her head before wrapping the long tresses of hair framing her face around it. There were little flyaways around her neck, but there wasn't much she could do about it, her hair being so short in the back. Her lips curled upwards. She looked rather pretty if she did say so herself. Too bad her dressy appearance had to go to waste, knowing that she merely waited to possibly sign her death certificate.

Ochako met her parents on the porch, who showered her with compliments on her beauty. The time of the day she dreaded the most was upon her now. The lump in her throat came back at full force as she grew closer to the multiple tables set up with capital nurses and plenty of peacekeepers.

"We'll see you after the reaping, Ochako," her mother soothed, rubbing her back in gentle circles. The young girl nodded anxiously, watching as her mother and father trekked towards the crowd of townsfolk too old to partake in this event. With her parents no longer at her side, it felt as if someone ripped her security blanket away from her. No matter how many times she partook in this event the moment her parents left, she felt all alone and frightened of what may come of the day.

She remained still, staring at her still-bleeding finger from the little prick they'd given her, waiting for the escort to appear in front of the justice hall to begin the event. Soon enough, the crowd chatters died into nothingness when a young woman with long blonde hair and a purple horned mask took the stage. "Good morning, district twelve," she greeted with an enthused smile, waving to the crowd. "My name is Yu Takeyama, but everyone calls me Mt. Lady, and today I'll be escorting two lucky individuals to the capital to partake in the annual HUNGER GAMES!" She was new and far more enthusiastic about the games than the last escort. Ochako stifled a small laugh with her hand. That's most likely why they replaced her.

It made her sick the more she thought about the giddy behavior of the escorts, then again, what was she to expect. She was from the capital. The capital loved the games and the bloodshed that came along with them. This "Yu Takeyama" would most certainly be no different. She went on showing the typical propaganda video that the capital created to remind the districts of why the games took place. It was the same content but rehashed into a collage of different vomit-inducing pictures and videos. "Oh, wasn't that lovely," she boasted, striking an oddly exaggerated pose. "Now it the moment you've all been waiting for, the lottery!"

Ochako tried to tune everything out, keeping her eyes focused on the dry, cracked dirt below, not wanting to see the look on either of the tributes' faces when Yu called them. She just wanted to go home and curl on her little bed and not leave for the rest of the day. It was hard enough having to listen to some capital lackey vaunt about how wonderful the capital is or how honorable being in the games was. She couldn't take it. It wasn't right in the—

"Ochako Uraraka."

The brunette's eyes widened, shock filling both her body and mind. She must've heard wrong; it couldn't be her. She promised herself that she'd make a better life for her mother and father, how was she to do that now that the capital had sentenced her to death? "Ochako Uraraka, come on up and show everyone how strong and brave you are as district twelve’s female tribute," Yu coaxed, looking through the crowd in search of her.

The bodies around calmly parted in front of Ochako, giving her a clear path and view of the stage. "There you are!" She beamed, hopping down from the stage, walking excitedly towards her. "Oh my, aren't you cute," she murmured, grabbing her hand and practically dragged her up to the stage. "And here is our female tribute for district twelve, everyone," She announced with an arm around her shoulder.

Ochako's mind couldn't process what just happened. One moment she was standing among her peers, and then the next, she nervously stared down at them on the stage with the capital escort. Her body quivered. She was terrified to the core, unsure of how to handle her situation. She swallowed, meeting the eyes of her mother and father, who held each other in sorrow. She rubbed the bangle to soothe her fear. Ochako couldn't let them see it, no, she couldn't let anyone here see it, so she did the only thing she knew how to. Smile.

She grinned kindly and confidently at the crowd. Her face instantly relaxed, removing any traces of fear she held at the surface and shoved it down. "I am Ochako Uraraka, and I am this year's female tribute from district twelve."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took soooo long. I had several issues writing this chapter--three times, actually. I don't know how it happened, but my word file corrupted twice, which really irritated me. Therefore, I had to start from scratch several times!!!! Sometimes you love tec. Then other times, it's just a pain in the butt. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ochako remained still, her eyes widening at the large crowd in front of her. It was one person who bowed, then another, and another, it was like a massive wave crashing over the courtyard. She felt the upward pull on her cheeks as a slight heat dusted her features. The people bowed their heads in her honor. The bright smile she wore every day brought people hope, even on bleak days. It filled her with courage and strength. Maybe she could do this. Ochako mentally shook her head, no, she had to do this she declared, leaning forward to acknowledge the people of twelve.

“Wow, what an amazing display of reverence,” Yu commented in awe before sashaying over to the second box to draw the male tribute. “Now then, everyone, listen up,” she began. Ochako’s palms dampened as a cold bead of sweat slid down the length of her face, watching the blonde woman reach for the little paper in the glass bowl. “Kuroki Hitokiri,” she called.

Ochako sucked in a single breath as an electric jolt paralyzed her body. Her heart pounded in her chest as that name continued to echo through her mind. The last time she heard his name was when the peacekeepers took him.

_Clouds of dust mixed with the scent of blood filled her nose, followed by a miserable churning in her stomach. Bodies of peacekeepers lay around the courtyard, moaning for the pain to stop while curling into tight, paling balls. It was a miserable attempt to keep their innards from spilling onto the cold, muddy ground. The longer Ochako stared, the more grotesque her reality became. “They deserved it, and, “a hiss came from behind. Her blood ran cold, robotically turning her frozen gaze behind her, meeting two glowing red over black eyes. “So, do you!”—_

Ochako shook her head, disrupting her thoughts, fragments of that night piecing back together in her mind. Her pulse frantic as the fear from that night so long ago seeped into her body, why him? Her eyes searched restlessly through the sea of boys, but he didn’t come, not from there anyway.

“Move it, boy.” Ochako snapped her head in the direction of the guard’s voice. Black cuffs connected with chains encased his wrists and ankles, clanking together with every step. She inhaled, taking a subtle step backward. It’s been years since her last encounter with him, hadn’t they executed him back then? She clasped her hands in front of her, causing the blood to drain from her fingers.

The peacekeeper shoved him forward, making him stumble slightly. “Why don’t you try walkin’ in chains and see how fast you move,” he grumbled harshly, which only dampened their moods further.

Ochako felt a numbing chill clime her spine. It really was him. Kuroki now stood a couple of feet away, rubbing his deeply bruised wrists that now lacked cuffs. He towered over her now, making her feel small. His posture was relaxed, leaning more on one foot as he watched the other children squirm under his gaze. How could anyone relax in this situation? “Alright, you two, shake hands.” Ochako turned to him, feeling her body stiffen uncomfortably.

Kuroki reached out first, exposing his ghostly-pale skin from under his dark dress shirt. He’s far paler than she remembered. Hesitantly she grasped his hand, unable to keep herself from shaking, remembering what he can do to a person with them. His grip tightened, making her wince slightly. Ochako cautiously met his eyes, almost expecting to peer into his hellish red iris’s like before, but no. They were his familiar green eyes that she’d nearly forgotten about. However, they were uncharacteristically narrow and filled with the same hate and rage she saw that night.

Two thin white lines stretched along his cheeks to his ears, almost resembling scars. One corner of his mouth stretched up, causing the white lines to scrunch and stretch. Ochako furrowed her brow; those hadn’t always been there, recollecting his smooth complexion from his younger days. What else has changed since last they met?

“…And there you have it…” Ochako snatched her hand from him, stumbling slightly when Yu’s voice echoed through the speakers. Kuroki’s smirk stretched, holding her eyes with his as he licked his finger obscenely. The brunette raised a brow, clenching her fists tightly until she felt a sticky liquid coat the tip of one of her fingers on her right hand. She glanced down, unfurling her palm to reveal several small beads of blood that pooled in the center of her hand. She paled at the sight, knowing for sure that the grudge he held towards her had only grown with time. “…our tributes of district twelve!” Ochako barely registered Yu grasp her limp arm, raising it proudly towards the gray sky. Her mind became a discombobulated mess, unable to form a coherent thought. How was she gonna win if she had to go against Kuroki in the arena?

Gloved hands pressed firmly on her back, ushering her through the old Justus house entrance. The pushing continued until she reached an old worn door, the peacekeepers hustling her through the threshold.

Ochako stumbled over a chair from the force the guard used to shove her into this scarcely furnished room. She winced slightly from the impact as she took several deep breaths. How could she lose her composure so quickly in front of that, that monster? Her eyes welled with hot tears prepared to spill with the slightest movement. No. She wouldn’t let them, and she for sure wouldn’t let Kuroki Hitokiri get to her again. She had to remain in control of her emotions.

The dirty old door swung open with a thud against the bookshelf placed a little too close, revealing two comforting faces. “Three minutes,” the peacekeeper grumbled, slamming the door making the creaky floorboards vibrate and stir unwanted dust into the air.

The brunette shook her head somberly running into her father’s arms. “I’m so sorry, Ochako,” her father whimpered, stroking her head.

“Daddy.” His trembling arms enveloped her tighter. “I can’t,” Ochako cried into his shoulder.

“Listen here,” her father’s voice wavered slightly but held firm. She glanced at him, rubbing one eye with the back of her hand. “You are strong, brave, and smart”—he pushed several stray hairs from her face—“you also have an amazing quirk that will help you win.”

Ochako took a step back from him, glancing quickly between her parents, feeling fear clasp her mind. Her voice wavered as she spoke, “but, what about Kuroki?” She flailed one hand, anxiously. “I haven’t even left home yet, and I’m already at a disadvantage.” She raised her scratched palm to them. “He holds so much resentment towards me. I, I could see it in his eyes when he looked at me,” She cried, her arms flopping to her sides as dead weight. What could she do against him? He knew how her quirk worked through and through. She shook her head as tears burst from her eyes and down her cheeks.

“Enough, Ochako,” her mother scolded, placing her hands on her shoulders, bending enough to force her daughter to peer into her eyes. “All you have to do is touch him, and you can beat him.” Her mother declared. “Like your father said, you’re strong and smart and WILL win these twisted games.” She pulled her into her arms, rubbing her back in gentle circles. “Remember that, honey—”

“Times up.” Came a curt shout, followed by white-gloved hands tearing Ochako’s mother from her grasp, only to mercilessly shove her out of the room, along with her father.

“I promise that I’ll come back home,” Ochako proclaimed, running towards the closing door, inhaling the mildewy smell of old wood. She weakly hit it with her fist, whispering, “No matter what, I’ll come back.” She took a few shaky steps away, trying to control her irregular breathing and regain a fraction of her composure.

Tears stained her face as she stared dejectedly at the spot her parents had been. She may never see them again after today, and she didn’t even get to say how much she loved them. Her heart constricted painfully. Three minutes wasn’t enough time, then again, how much time would be enough? She shook her head, Monsters. That’s what made up the capital. It was sickening knowing how much they enjoyed ripping families apart to watch their children murder one another. With a breath, she pushed those thoughts from her mind. She needs to keep a clear head.

The door handle jiggled a little before it opened with a soft creak. Yu stood there with a hand on her hip confidently. “Alright, Uraraka,” she began, motioning for her to follow. “Come with me. We’re heading to the train now.” With a forced smile, Ochako obliged, following a few feet behind, her eyes set in a sorrowful downcast. She glanced at her hand, noting that several smudged blood splotches lined her fingers, only reminding her how dangerous Kuroki was. She hadn’t even felt him slice into her. He must’ve been honing his quirk manipulation during his secret confinement. How was she going to beat him? That was the only question she could think about right then. Even if she touches him, he can still manage to hurt her with his quirk.

Soon enough, much to Ochako’s dismay, the silver bullet train came into view with several peacekeepers lining the stairs up to the silver ornate door, whips, and tasers at the ready. Why be so heavily armed? It’s not like we can do much to them anyways.

She trekked past them through the sliding outside door, glancing behind her trying to memorize the dreary landscape she was leaving behind. This could very well be the last time she saw her home; even if it isn’t the best place in the world to live, she still had memories that rooted her here. “Come on, dear,” the blonde woman said, placing an arm around her shoulders. “The train will be moving shortly.” Ochako barely nodded, remorsefully entering the second door to the interior of the train car.

The young girl’s eyes widened in awe. The car was bright, with waist height windows lining each wall, letting the murky light from outside enter the room. One neutral colored couch with fuzzy gray pillows was centered under the windows, while two matching chairs sat catty-cornered on the wall adjacent to it. A couple of shiny black tables, one of which had a small modern lamp placed neatly on the corner, while the other two held tiered trays filled with snacks she had never seen before.

Ochako shook her head and blinked several times to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. She even went as far as pinching herself, proving that she was awake. She didn’t know how to process all the vivid colors and dustless furniture around. It was such a strange sight to her. She wandered over to the couch, running her padded fingers along the plush cushions curiously. How soft. “You seem to be taken aback by all of this, Uraraka,” her escort noted, barely hiding the amusement in her voice.

Ochako spun around, feeling her cheeks darken with blush when she met the woman’s purple eyes. “Well, umm, yeah,”—she scratched her head nervously—“I guess I am, ha-ha.” The older woman smiled at her, placing a purple-gloved hand on her hip. “Definitely, definitely, gonna have to get used to this, huh,” she whispered, seating herself on the couch behind her.

Yu laughed softly, nodding her head. “Yeah, neither of you have ever experienced luxury at this level,” Ochako felt her stomach drop. She’d forgotten that that monstrous excuse of a boy was here in the same room. He’d just been so quiet since they left; actually, he hadn’t said a word to her, or anyone, for that matter.

She nonchalantly peered at him. He was examining one of the little cakes on the tray across the room, ignoring everyone, until his face twisted in slight bafflement. “Hey, Ochako, take a look at this giant caterpillar,” He smirked, pointing one gangly finger towards the bright carpeted floor.

How bold of him to use her first name like they were friends. It irked Ochako, but she brushed it off, knowing she wouldn’t get anywhere if she argued with him about it. She crossed her arms, turning away from the boy. He didn’t deserve any attention from her, not in the slightest. “Wait, Hitokiri, don’t—”

“GAHH!”

Ochako jumped to her feet. Her eyes wide, looking around the table, seeing a wriggling yellow fabric on the floor. Her eyes traveled farther up to Kuroki’s shoe that hovered above. “Guess there’s a person inside,” he smirked, placing his foot back on the ground.

“Perhaps,” a monotonous voice muttered as the bag stood upright, revealing a worn, dark-haired man peeling the zipper down. He kicked his sleeping bag aside, his black eyes narrowing dangerously at Kuroki. There was a black flash followed by a thud, and the malicious boy now lay back first on the ground. She took several steps to the side, giving her a better view of the scene. The boy’s eyes had widened, and his snarky smirk had vanished while he clawed at his attacker’s hand that had wrapped snuggly around his throat. “You should let sleeping dogs lie.” She inwardly laughed, never seeing Kuroki look so startled in her life. “It’ll get you killed in these games.” He deserved it.

Kuroki smirked, his wriggling halting. “Killed? Is that what you think?” he questioned starkly. “We’ll see about that.”

“Come on now,” Yu finally spoke, placing her hand on the man’s shoulder. “I think that’s enough roughhousing for now.” She managed to relax the situation as the man let go of Kuroki and stood up with a slight slouch. “This is Shota Aizawa, your mentor for the games.” Yu introduced, smiling uncomfortably as she pointed at him.

Aizawa’s black eyes glanced between Ochako and Kuroki before settling on the male tribute as he spoke, “I won’t even bother wasting my time with you.” He turned towards the brunette as his hands slid into his pants pockets lazily.

“Already picking favorites, I see.” His comment only thickened the tension in the air, but shockingly Aizawa ignored him. “Who wouldn’t pick her anyway? She’s _so_ nice to everyone. It’s …nauseating.” His green eyes rested on her form, burning with unrelenting anger before he looked back to Yu. “I don’t need a mentor; I can get by on my own. Hey, Ms. Takeyama, don’t I have a bedroom or something here?” Yu blinked, taken aback by Kuroki’s statement. She sighed, nodded her head, and strolled over to the small hall with her shoulders slumped down.

With a small click from the door, the pair vanished into another train car. Ochako exhaled, relieved that his presence was gone; however, the tension in the room hadn’t diminished much.

The rustling of fabric pulled her attention back to her mentor, and she cocked her head slightly. He rolled up his bag, placing a black elastic around the center of it before he shoved it under one arm. “Well, if you have nothing of worth to show or tell me, my work as your _mentor_ is finished,” Aizawa stated monotonously, turning for the door Kuroki and Yu had left from.

Ochako’s face scrunched up, perplexed by his words. “Huh, w-wait!” she stammered, taking several hesitant steps towards him. “You’re my mentor!” He stopped just shy of the door. “You’ve won these games once, so it’s your job to help me win them too—”

“It’s not my _job_ to do anything for you.” Ochako’s brow rose because of his harsh tone. His disdainful eyes peered over his shoulder at the brunette. “It doesn’t matter what I say or do. The outcome is always the same every year.”

Ochako’s wet eyes narrowed as she ground her teeth together, her somber emotions quickly replaced with ones of anger. She shook her head quickly, balling her paling fists on the hem of her dress. No. The other tributes were not going to murder her in that arena, regardless if she has a mentor teaching her or not. “It doesn’t matter what you say,” Ochako began. Her tone piercing and firm. “I made a promise to come back home, and I’m going to do just that.” Her glower at the man across the room deepened with sinister passion. “With, or without, your help.”

His expression remained the same. However, Ochako watched his eyes spring to life as if someone lit a fire in them. Her features softened as did her rigid posture, feeling somewhat relaxed now. “It’s been such a long time since a tribute spoke to me with any confidence at all.” He turned to face her. His eyes indeed held a new light in them, tossing the roll under his arm on a nearby chair. “Perhaps you aren’t a waste of time,” he muttered as a near-invisible smile tugged at his lips.

Ochako smiled, shaking her head briefly before she spoke, “No, no, I will work hard and make sure I memorize your teachings!” Her voice oozed enthusiasm, and her mentor nodded in approval before he grabbed one of the silver tiered trays from one of the end tables.

Aizawa gestured for her to sit down, placing the tray of different hors d’ oeuvres in front of her. “Our first matter of business to discuss is survival,” he began while settling down on a chair several feet away, “that’s where these come in.” He pointed to the mini sandwiches.

“You want me to eat these?” Ochako asked, picking one of the sandwiches up to examine. She glanced back at him with a smile. “How’s eating a bunch of sandwiches gonna help me in the games?” It was an honest question; she never really had an appetite since—most of the time—she and her family had very little to eat, leading her to have a small, small stomach.

Her mentor deadpanned. A bead of sweat ran down her face when she met his irate gaze. “You need to gain some weight; skeletons don’t live for very long out there.” Ochako blushed as her eyes ran over her exposed arms and legs. He wasn’t joking; she was nothing more than a bag of bones covered with paper-like skin. She never noticed before, maybe because everyone in district twelve looked like this. “You’ll be in the capital for two weeks after we arrive.” She jumped slightly, hearing his voice again. “You can easily gain at least five pounds in that time, and it’ll help keep you from starving.”

“That’s a good idea,” she agreed, “If I remember right, in past games, you can’t always trust the food they leave for you.” Ochako frowned, biting into a sandwich. “The game makers really like poisoning things.”

Aizawa agreed, folding his arms over his chest. “You eat unless I ask you a question, I’ll talk,” he commanded and watched as she inhaled several other sandwiches nearly clearing the top tray. “What’s your quirk?”

Ochako swallowed the remaining food in her mouth. “Oh, I control gravity on an object,” she answered softly, only for him to gesture for her to continue. “If all the pads on my fingers”—she showed him the little pink patches that donned all ten of her fingers—“touch something, it starts to float, see.” Ochako grabbed the pillow, letting it slowly rise up to the ceiling with little effort.

“That’s a versatile quirk,” he commented, placing a finger on his chin in thought. “Does it work on people as well?”

Ochako nodded. “Yeah, I can also make myself float, but,” she whispered as she rubbed her hand up her arm nervously. “But, it makes me nauseous.” She laughed, “I’ve, I’ve woken up on the ceiling countless times too.” Her hand rested on the bun atop her head, which fell more to the left now.

Ochako’s mentor was silent. It made her feel uncomfortable. Maybe she should’ve kept the flaws to herself for a while longer. “Do you know how long you can use your quirk, both on yourself as well as on objects?”

“Umm, somewhat. The other workers have me move things like rocks and other big obstacles in the mines. So I’ve had a bit of practice,” she replied. “I know I can lift objects—and other people—for around and an hour without resting, but much longer than that I start getting sick. And the heavier the object, the faster my stamina drains.” She sighed, glancing out the window to the dull world outside. “When it comes to using my quirk on myself, I can maybe last five minutes before headaches and nausea set in, and I have to take a break.”

Ochako couldn’t tell how her mentor was processing the information about her quirk. He’s near impossible to read. “From this point forward, I want you to use your quirk on yourself, as well as several objects. The heavier, the better.” Ochako’s mouth dropped. He can’t be serious? Did he miss the part where she got very nauseous when she used her quirk on herself? “Come on. You have two weeks until the games, and your quirk can be the difference between living or dying.

“You’re serious?” she questioned perplexed. “If I float both myself and objects, I’ll just vomit everywhere!” she protested, hopping from her seat and on to her feet.

His eyes beamed red, with his hair flowing upwards in long disheveled waves. “Are you questioning me?” Ochako shivered at his cold tone, instantly shaking her head no. His eyes returned to their original color, his hair falling back around his shoulders in an even more messy fashion than before. “You need as much training with your quirk as possible. It’ll be grueling work, but your chances of surviving will increase greatly.” He finished unfurling his sleeping bag to crawl back inside. “I said start training,” he growled, zipping up the bag and situated himself on the chair yet again.

Without time to even think, Ochako touched the couch, a couple of end tables, and a metal lidded trash can—for her own use—before she used her quirk on herself. Almost immediately, she felt sick to her stomach, and a headache throbbed to the forefront of her skull. She wrapped her legs and arms around the can so it didn’t float away—good thing too—she emptied her stomach within only a minute of floating. It was going to be a long night, she already felt fatigued, and she was positive that she wasn’t gonna get very many breaks either.

It was into the wee hours of the night before Aizawa had said she had done enough, that was maybe fifteen minutes after she had vomited up several drops of blood. Ochako rolled to her side, curling herself into a ball to soothe her aching stomach. If this is what she had to endure to have the best chance of returning to her family, then she’d do it.

The brunette rolled to her other side. Sleep was impossible. Even though her body begged for it, her mind was too wired to give in to her body’s demands. “Ugh!” She sat straight up in a flash when she remembered that there was a small kettle in the corner of the common room. She’d noticed it when she floated around the room earlier. Maybe some tea would calm her down enough to sleep; it’s what her mom used when she had nightmares, and it worked every time. Ochako sighed solemnly. She already missed home so much that just thinking about it caused her heart to writhe in pain.

With a gentle swing of her legs she stood up and lumbered out of her room using the wall for support. All that vomiting made her body feel weak, causing her to stumble a bit as she entered the common room. The lights had dimmed. The workers had already cleaned up the room from her training session with Aizawa. Ochako smiled slightly, remembering the absolute look of horror that appeared on Yu Takeyama’s face when she entered the room. She giggled, making her way to the kettle table in the far corner of the room.

“What types of tea do they have?” she questioned aloud, perusing through the abundant amount of tea cases after she had placed the kettle on the burner to boil. “Ooh, peppermint,” she gasped, snagging the box from the tray.

“What’re you doing up?” Ochako tensed, dropping the tea box on the little tray with the others as an icy chill slithered up her spine. “Not gonna talk to me?” He coated his words in amusement, but not quite enough to hide the threatening undertone that laced his raspy voice. She swallowed nervously, regretting leaving her room just for some stupid tea. She heard his steady footsteps encroaching towards her. She dared not turn around, not wanting to see his face.

“I-I wanted tea,” Ochako stammered, pointing her visibly trembling finger at the brewing tea kettle, goosebumps rising on her arms and legs. “To, ya know, help sleep.” The kettle whistled. She quickly engrossed herself into pouring a cup of hot water for her tea and placed a spoonful of leaves inside. “Want some?” she asked hesitantly, keeping her eyes focused on the cup rack as she reached for another one.

“No.” Ochako rested her hand back at her side. What did he even get up for? Can’t he just leave me alone? “I’d rather chat. Maybe catch up a bit,” he stated casually and placed his hand on the brunette’s shoulder, spinning her to face him. “There we go, now I can see you,” he stated with an odd smile. Ochako’s eyes widened fearfully, taking several steps back until she was flush against the window. “Scared of me, aren’t ya.” Kuroki took several steps forward. His messy black hair swaying eerily as he moved, and the dull moonlight highlighted the white lines along his cheeks, making him appear more like a monstrous ghost than a human being.

“Of, of course I am!” Ochako cried, trying to meld into the window to get away, but to no avail, he still crept closer. However, she noticed how a menacing glower overtook his features, making her heart sink farther down. “How could I not be?! I watched you kill so many people!”

He planted one hand on the window beside her blocking her escape. Her heart raced, threatening to break through her ribcage. His lips curled up as his free hand cupped her chin, forcing her to look into his fading green eyes. Her blood ran cold. “That’s not the reason you’re scared of me, now is it, little Ochako.” The hand on her chin trailed down to the neckline of her shirt, stretching it down only to reveal a long pale line on her sternum. Ochako’s eyes welled with tears when his finger traced the scar, his reddening eyes focusing on it. “This is the reason little Ochako is scared of me.” He released the cotton fabric, shielding the scar from the world once more.

Kuroki’s smile faded when his narrow black on red eyes met hers again. “I wish I had killed you back then.” He stepped back, folding his hands against his chest. “It’s what a traitor like yourself deserves anyway.” He turned on his heel, sauntering down the darkened hall of the train, leaving the quivering girl alone with her thoughts.

Ochako slid into a heap on the floor as her hands balled into her chest, painfully squishing themselves into her sternum. Tears raced down her reddened cheeks as she shook her head, breathing heavily. So that’s how he saw her back then, a traitor. She knew that her once childhood friend, the one she looked up to, now saw her as nothing. And the grudge he held for her had only cultivated over the years, growing into a blooming hatred now.

The brunette finally quieted her sobs and wiped her tears with her hand. “I’m sorry.” She wrapped her arms around her, trying her best to offer herself a small bit of comfort as she spoke aloud to the empty dark room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter doesn't have too, too many errors. I just got so sick of looking and listening to it I said, "I'ma just post it now." I'll probably edit it in the future though. Well, I love you guys and I'll see you in the next installment of crimson stars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to rush this chapter out as a treat because it took so long for my last one to come out. I hope you like it 'cause I really enjoyed writing it!

This morning had been exhausting. From waking up to the piercing screams of oddly dressed strangers, all the way to the three-separate skin-peeling washings she had to endure the moment she exited the train. Then, as if it wasn’t humiliating enough to be cleaned by someone other than yourself, one of the two women in charge of her grooming made several deprecating jokes about her home. Then again, it was the capital she was in now. She knew the way of life here was different, but this was beyond anything she’d ever imagined.

“Are you listening, Uraraka?”

Ochako blinked as her eyes snapped to the blonde woman a few feet away from her. Yu raised a brow, placing a gloved hand on her hip. “Huh?” Ochako scratched hear head feeling her cheeks warm a tad.

Yu sighed and shook her head. “I said you’ll be meeting your stylist next,” she began softly, flicking her hair over her shoulder with her hand. “And I just wanted to warn you that she’s a bit…eccentric.” The older woman turned her attention back to the long-empty hall, casually waving at several passersby.

Ochako rubbed her arm, and glanced to her left at…an empty space? Kuroki was gone. She turned her head to peer behind her, ignoring the annoying pain that came with the motion. Serves her right for passing out in the common room and not the bed they had given her. However, she only met the narrow eyes of her mentor. She managed a half-smile and a wave before she spun back around to cover her mouth in anguish. Since breakfast, every time she made eye contact with Aizawa, he forced her to eat. It was usually bread, cookies, or something loaded with carbs. Just the thought of food made her stomach churn, and acid clime her throat. No more.

She pushed the thoughts of food away, turning her attention back to the missing tribute. How long had Kuroki been gone for? Not that it mattered anyway. He hadn’t said a word to her since their encounter last night, and she sure wasn’t gonna start a conversation with him either. She gently rested her hand over her chest, a traitor. The word made her heart sink, leaving behind a black void in her chest. She only tried to keep him from making matters worse for himself, but in the end, he didn’t listen to her.

Several metallic knocks pulled Ochako from her thoughts. “Hello, anyone home?” Yu questioned before she shrugged and shoved the door wide open, skipping inside. “Hello?” Yu called again, placing her hands on her hips while her foot tapped the polished gray marble floor.

Ochako followed her inside, peering around the immaculate room. The train she road here couldn’t compare even slightly to the amount of beauty she observed right now. The walls were colorfully decorated with massive paintings, and in the far corner of the room was a waterfall with greenery planted all around. The ceiling had swirls of shining beads strewn through several puffy white clouds just below a beautiful blue sky. Was she outside now? No. Yu had led us down several flights of stairs earlier. The room must’ve been designed to trick the senses.

A white light blinded Ochako, making her stumble back as she rubbed her eyes. “There we go!” a chirpy girl’s voice began, followed by the sound of paper flopping in the air. “This will be the before, and then,” the girl shouted. Ochako blinked several times, trying to rid herself of the large black dot that obscured her vision. “We’ll take another one after her transformation!” Ochako opened one eye while her hand still rubbed the other, trying to peer past the dot to her perpetrator.

She was an average height busty woman, who wore a pink flower print tube top under her denim overall shorts with white flats. Her powdery-pink hair was braided in a high ponytail that ended just below her shoulders while a white ribbon laced through it, creating a bow where the elastic was fastened. Ochako blinked, rubbing her eyes one last time as she cocked her head to the side. She had what looked like two halves of a small teacup fastened right under her eyes. Two transparent tubes were connected to the contraption, and ran to a single bag on her right hip that was filled with liquid.

“OH,” the woman squealed, shoving the paper into Yu’s free hands and darted towards Ochako. The young girl stepped back, stretching her hands forward as her only means of defense against the strange girl. It, however, didn’t stop her imminent attack. “She’s soooo cute! And look at those rosy cheeks,” she cooed, pinching and pulling her face between her fingers. Ochako smiled awkwardly, unsure of how to take this woman. “You really have taste, Mt. Lady—”

“Huh? It’s not like I specifically chose her. It is a lottery, after all.”

“Even so, we got really lucky this year!” The woman finally let go of Ochako’s face, peering back at Yu. The brunette rubbed her reddened features. Personal space apparently isn’t a thing here in the capital. She gazed at the odd woman, noting that her eyes were puffy and red like she’d been crying for a while. “And since she has me as her stylist,” she began, her hyper eyes snapping back to Ochako’s face. “We’re gonna rack in so many supporters and sponsors. I just can’t wait to get started!” Enthused, this woman indeed was. “Nexsalynn Spade is the name, and you, my dear, are gonna win this game!”

“Uh, I’m Ochako Uraraka. It’s nice to meet you, Miss. Spade—”

“Tsk tsk, too formal. Call me Nex, m’kay.” Nex ruffled her hair, followed by tears gushing from her eyes.

“Uh, are you—”

“I’m fine. When my emotions press into overdrive, I start crying. It’s no big deal, really.” She straightened herself up and pointed to the odd contraption on her face, “that’s why I have these. They catch my tears so I can use them later.” Ochako nodded slowly, staring at her with an odd smile. That must be a side effect from her quirk.

“Anyway, I’m sorry to cut this visit with you short, but I have some paperwork to turn in to the mentors’ committee, Nexsalynn. I’ll see you later. And you, Uraraka.” She pointed at the brunette. “I’ll see you after the parade so I can escort you, and Hitokiri to the tributes banquet. Till then, behave yourself,” Yu spoke gently, giving Nex an odd look before she glided out of the room passed Aizawa.

“Miss. Spade,” her mentor started. The seriousness in his voice made Ochako’s stomach churn, almost knowing what he was going to say next. “Make sure you feed her throughout your session.” Ochako paled at that word alone. She didn’t want to even see food right now, let alone eat more of it. “Also, have her use her quirk on some of the heavier objects in your room, that would be great. Uraraka needs practice, and I can’t have her slacking off.”

Ochako’s head dropped, and she slumped somberly. “You can count on me.” The odd woman saluted him, her smile lighting up the room. Had her teeth been any brighter, she might’ve blinded herself. The gloomy man nodded, shutting the metal door as he entered the hallway.

“Nex,” Ochako peered up to the older woman, with wide, pleading eyes. She stared at her with furrowed brows. “Please don’t make me eat anything else. I couldn’t bear it.” Her voice trembled as she spoke, clasping her hands together as if she were praying to her stylist. “He made me eat almost nonstop since boarding the train yesterday. I know I must gain some weight, but eating like this is killing me. Especially when I use my quirk and eat too, I’ll just vomit everywhere.” The churning in her gut worsened while she anticipated Nex’s answer, and much to her surprise, she burst out laughing.

“Like I was gonna listen to him anyway,” she stated, sweeping Aizawa’s request under the figurative rug. Ochako smiled, wiping the few beads of sweat that dripped down her cheek. “I can’t have you getting crumbs all over your costume—or my floor—or have you getting tired from using your quirk all day. Plus, you’ll need it later to make your mark in the hearts of the capital citizens.”

“Now then,” the pink-haired woman started, snatching Ochako’s wrist and zoomed through a set of swinging doors. The room was dull compared to where she had just been. It had a white swivel chair in the center while three of the four walls neatly housed materials, makeups, and many other accessories that could create any type of costume ever imagined. “Go on, sit in the chair, Uraraka,” she commanded as she scurried over to one of the tables with the makeup on. “So, what is your quirk anyway?” Nex asked from across the room.

Ochako pushed her hair behind her ear, making herself comfortable on the chair as she explained how her quirk generally worked. “… It’s a bit of a pain sometimes, and it makes me especially sick if I use it on myself for too long.” She folded her hands in her lap, twiddling her thumbs around one another, feeling somewhat more exposed, telling this woman about her powers. More exposed than she felt telling her mentor, anyway. Perhaps it was because this woman planned to use her quirk to influence people to sponsor her, while her mentor seemed more prone to keep things as far out of the public eye as possible.

“Pain? I think your quirk’s fantastic.” She nodded, prepping Ochako’s face with several creams making her shiver in response. “If done right, I think you could leave a massive impact on the capital using it.” She continued patting the cream into the brunette’s face until it seeped into every pore, vanishing completely. The older woman nodded her head in approval before hopping to her feet. “I’ll be right back. I have to deliver a few things to my partner and your stage designer.” She waved bounding out of the little room with several papers in hand.

“Impress the capital?” Ochako sighed softly and closed her eyes, sorting through her feelings towards Nex’s statement. Her brow furrowed. The last thing she wanted to do was impress the very place that forces the people of poorer districts to fend for themselves. She furled and unfurled her hands several times, channeling her frustration out through them.

Ochako was pulled from her thoughts when a door creaked open, revealing Nex and two other women. Ochako’s face paled, recognizing the two women immediately as they carried several closed boxes into the room. “Well now, Uraraka, let’s get this show on the road!” She clapped her hands together before grabbing the brush once again. Ochako swallowed, feeling two pairs of hands grasping her arms while they peeled the thin slip dress from her body, consuming what little modesty she had left. With a soft sigh, Ochako obliged, letting the fabric fall to the floor. It was gonna be a very long time before she felt the comfort of cloth against her bare flesh again. Let’s just hope the result is worth this second wave of humiliation she must endure.

***

Ochako couldn’t tell if she had been in this room for hours, days, or possibly years with three different girls prodding her at every angle. It was infuriating. She had no idea what she looked like now with all the makeup they had put on, then removed almost simultaneously. The process only continued when her stylists tried different materials for her outfit, and in the confusion covered the only mirror with an opaque material.

“Don’t worry, Uraraka, were almost finished with you,” Nex reassured as she plucked another jewel from her tray, placing it annoyingly close to the young girl’s eye, making her eyelid twitch several times. “Done and done!” The tweezers in her hand flew across the room, sinking deep into a dress form’s bust. Nex hopped from foot to foot as her soiled hands clasped together in front of her, smudging the muddled colors together. Finally. The brunette smiled as relief washed through her body like a refreshing dip in a spring. “Can I see?”

Nex’s pink eyes widened as her dancing became more exaggerated. “YES YES! Of course!” One of her assistants led her to the mirror pulling the stray cloth from over it. Ochako stared at the crystal-clear reflection of herself. The last time she’d looked in a mirror, it was before the reaping, and her reflection was distorted because of the cracks. Even so, she didn’t expect that she almost wouldn’t recognize herself after a makeover in the capital. The way the deep blue, almost black dress elegantly hugged her frame made her feel mature, and confident in herself. She smiled, watching as her dress flowed side to side with each of her movements. Her legs peeked out from the two high cut slits on either side of her dress. While the translucent tulle shimmered in the light, adding a layer of modesty to her overall appearance.

Her eyes then trailed up to her jeweled face, admiring how the placement of each gem curved softly on her cheeks and trailed down to her exposed shoulders. They used light pinks and blues in her eyeshadow, resembling the starry night sky she’d seen back home. “Wow.” Ochako exhaled, watching as the dress fabric stretched with her movements. She looked so delicate, yet at the same time, her costume accentuated every aspect of her form, making her appear strong too.

“Do you like it?” Nex asked, fidgeting with her hands while her eyes never once looked from Ochako’s reflection.

Ochako spun, making her dress dance in the breeze she created. Her sacrificed modesty and acquired goosebumps were indeed worth it. “It’s beautiful, you and your team are extremely talented stylists. Thank you, and,” she began, gazing directly into Nex’s eyes. “I will do everything in my power to make you proud tonight.” Ochako spun back to the mirror, placing her hand gently on the silver rose accessory on the left side of her hair, marveling at how it glimmered beautifully in the light. “Nex, I have a question, though.” The brunette’s hand ran gently over one arm, feeling the smooth skin beneath her padded fingers. “I could’ve sworn you painted the sides of my arms and neck with a colored paint. I don’t recall you washing it off.”

“Oh, that’s a special paint. It dries clear, and its gonna give a beautiful effect later on in the parade. I always have a reason for my actions. Oh, c’ mere, I have one last touch.” The pink-haired woman pulled a small bottle from her box on the table. “Open your eyes really, really wide, okay.” Ochako raised a brow but obliged, feeling multiple drops of the liquid fill her eyes.

It irritated them for a second, but afterward, her eyes felt refreshed. What was the point of that? She blinked her eyes several times, removing the remaining liquid in them. “All right, Gravity Girl—”

“Uravity.” Ochako smiled. “If I’m to be known by anything other than my name, please let it be Uravity.”

The corners of Nex’s lips turned up as she beamed a smile at her. “Alright, Uravity it is then!” She interlocked her arm with Ochako’s, leading her towards the door. “It’s showtime, Uraraka.” The young girl nodded her head. She was gonna blow everyone away.

The walk to the parade gate was quick, then again, with Nex’s near-constant blubbering, it made the time pass fast. And without realizing it, they came upon the entrance to the tribute stages.

Ochako froze. This was the first time she was going to see the other tributes from the other districts since arriving. Realization washed over her like a violent wave crashing against a rocky shore, hurling her in every direction with no way to escape. She knew the people passed this gate saw her as nothing more than an enemy. These are the Hunger Games, after all.

The brunette’s gentle heart ached, silently wishing her reality wasn’t settled around glorifying heinous murders. On children no less, and she had to take part in them. Her brown eyes glazed over as tears welled in the corners.

“Are you alright?” Nex’s voice cut through her morbid thoughts like a freshly sharpened knife. Ochako lifted her head just enough for the older woman to see her quivering lips. “Hey, it’s okay.” She pulled Ochako into her arms and rubbed her back in gentle circles. Just like her mother and father did back home. “You can cry if you need too, the makeup’s waterproof.”

Ochako’s tears had already started falling as Nex spoke. “I know It’s a lot to take in, Uraraka, but let me tell you this,”—she pulled back to peer into the brunettes glassy eyes— “you are gonna be great, and from what I do know about you, is that you’re gonna knock everyone’s socks off with that smile of yours. Including the other tributes.” She wiped several stray tears off Ochako’s cheeks, managing to slowly calm the soft whimpers from the younger girl.

“Are you ready to do this now?”

Ochako nodded, pumping her fist into the air. “I’m gonna do my best!” Nex nodded, giving her a thumbs-up before she opened the gate.

The sunlight blinded Ochako briefly before her eyes adjusted, intaking all the sights around. There were so many people running about doing last-minute touch-up’s to the other tribute’s costumes. It was chaos, to say the least. “District twelve’s stage is at the very end,” Nex stated, pointing far down the path. The younger girl nodded, falling in step with her stylist, trying to stay as close to her as she could, hoping she wouldn’t attract any unwanted attention from the other tributes.

“Fucken let go of me!” Ochako winced at the harsh voice that violated her ears. “I said, no more godDamn makeup! I’M NOT A FUCKEN GIRL!” She peered cautiously in the voice’s direction. A boy around her age grit his teeth as he attempted to free himself from the older man’s grip, shouting bits of profanity between each pull.

“It seems like we have a grade A hard-ass this year,” Nex chuckled, gently pushing Ochako along. “Just tune him out.”

The boy shouted again, “LET, THE FUCK, GO!” With a final pull, his arms tore free from the older man’s grip, sending him flying back towards her.

Ochako’s eyes widened before she jumped into action, using her quirk to stop the boy from crashing into both her and Nex. He now hovered at a forty-five-degree angle above the ground, frozen. “What the?” the boy grunted as his narrow eyes darted around the area. Soon enough, the blond’s eyes rested on her. “You!” He thrashed and flailed in the air attempting to reach her. “PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!”

Ochako flinched. His voice was loud enough to deafen someone. She took a step back as she pressed her padded fingers together. “Release.” The volatile boy landed gently on the concrete ground. His glower intensified as he straightened himself into a slouching posture, his crimson eyes never leaving hers. “Sorry, I didn’t—”

“Who gave you the fucken right to touch me, Pink Cheeks?!” The putrid heat that emanated from this boy’s being was enough to instantaneously incinerate a person.

Ochako took a step back, her gaze narrowing slightly. “Pink cheeks?” Ochako raised a brow but brushed the odd name away to explain herself. “I didn’t want you to fall and hurt yourself.” She peered away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. She should’ve just ignored him like Nex had said. “I’m sorry for using my quirk on you without your knowledge I—”

“I don’t fucken need your help, but,” he hissed. His lips quirked up into a predatory sneer as he took a step closer. “To make it fair, do you want me to use my quirk on you?” The boy raised his palms up as glowing sparks ignited, causing several crackles to echo through the area. Ochako stepped further away from him to avoid being burned by his sparks. “Heh, you afraid?” he taunted, stepping forward and reached for her.

A pale hand smacked his away. “That’s quite enough from you, kid,” Nex muttered, stepping in front of the brunette. “Why don’t you wait till the games before you start tormenting my tribute.” Ochako blinked, peeking over her stylist’s shoulder, watching as the blond seemed to have a brief mental lapse.

“Heh? This ain’t any of your business, you old hag—”

“That’s enough, Bakugou, stop wasting your energy on useless bickering.” The male stylist grabbed his shoulder. “I’d also rather not have the guards’ attention stay focused on us.” The man pointed over his shoulder, where a group of four peacekeepers gathered several meters away, readying their weapons.

A bead of sweat rolled down Ochako’s face as a few more of them congregated together. She swallowed, hoping that they’d go back to what they were doing beforehand. She knew the punishment for misbehavior back home was treated with a public flogging, but she couldn’t fathom what the sentence would be here in the capital. Especially if you’re a tribute who’s misbehaving.

Ochako peered back to the spiky-haired blond. He shrugged his stylist’s hand away, staring at him with narrow twitching eyes. “DON’T FUCKEN TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” His head twisted violently in her direction. “Stay outa my way, or else! Ya got that?” The brunette felt a cold chill slither down her spine as she nodded her head. “Good.” Bakugou turned around, storming off to his stage with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his dark green cargo pants. She furrowed her brow slightly, watching as he continued his hostile interactions towards everyone from afar. Why act like that in the first place?

“Come on, Uraraka.” Ochako turned back to her stylist, who had already started walking ahead towards district twelve’s stage. She managed to catch up to her without twisting an ankle in her stilettoes. She glanced back one last time at the blond, her eyes narrowing slightly at him. She should’ve just let him fall. Now, because of her actions, she pretty much marked herself on his map. “Wow, you didn’t fall. Call me impressed,” the older woman teased.

Ochako smiled. “Yeah, I’m surprised too—” Her eyes rested on what looked to be a nebula of stars with a small black platform in the center. It was nearly invisible because of the dark mist that circled around it. That was their stage? It looked like they had taken a literal piece of space from the sky. It was incredible. “Wow, you really went all out with the space theme.” She kneeled slightly, reaching out her hand towards the red, purple, blue, and black stage. Her hand vanished from sight as the mist swirled up her forearm.

“Yep, since the other tribute didn’t tell my partner jack squat about his quirk. So, instead of wasting time prying the info out of him,” Nex sighed, shifting her weight to her other foot. Ochako straightened herself, turning back to her stylist, her eyes drifting towards the concrete walkway they stood on. “We pretty much ran with yours. It’s super cool anyway.” Her lips curled upwards, giving the brunette a double thumbs up.

Ochako smiled, rubbing her thumb around her palm in gentle circles. Kuroki was never one to divulge much information, and now that he’s older, his lips are even more tightly zipped. She didn’t know the details surrounding his quirk, but what she did know was when he activated it, his fingers became sharper than obsidian blades. Her body trembled slightly, pressing a hand to her chest. “He never really liked his quirk,” she began, pushing her hair from her eyes, “and since it was deemed useless, he wasn’t allowed to use it at all.”

Ochako’s face darkened as she pressed her hand harder against her chest. He never used it till that dreadful night. At least that’s what he had told her back then. However, during his confinement, he must’ve been honing it somehow without the peacekeepers knowing. She gazed at the small nick in her hand, remembering that he’d painlessly sliced into her flesh without her knowledge at all. With that said, Ochako was totally in the dark regarding how much his quirk had grown since they were kids.

“Ah, so it’s a touchy subject. Totally understandable—”

“NEX!” Ochako spun around as a short and stout man came charging towards her stylist. Arms flailing up and down, almost like a bird. “Sorry I’m late, that kid’s,” he panted, pointing behind him at the lanky figure sulking towards the stage. Kuroki looked more than miserable. His face was covered in some type of cream that tanned his ghostly complexion. It even covered those odd lines on his face, making him appear normal again. Almost normal, anyway. “That kid’s hair wouldn’t stay put at all, no matter HOW much gel I used. So, I stole your forever-hold mousse, and bam, a perfect gentleman!”

Ochako waved slowly at Kuroki, feeling her heart sink when he stopped a foot or so in front of her. The boy looked her up then down, his arms crossing awkwardly over his chest. His eyes continued to narrow the longer he stared at her costume. “You look like some high-dollar corner worker.” He turned his glare towards her bellowing stylist, his lips pressed into a straight line, clearly irked with her outfit.

Heat rushed to Ochako’s cheeks, fanning out to the tips of her ears. Self-confidence destroyed, a big fat check. she stomped her foot as she balled her fists at her sides. “W-well, you, look like some fancy butler! All you’re missing is a towel draped over your arm!” His lips curled upwards, peering at her through the corner of his eye.

The brunette shivered, turning her attention back to the pair of stylists a few feet away. Even so, she could still feel his haughty gaze linger on her, making her feel as if she were trying to breathe underwater. “Alright, you two, on the stage,” Nex commanded, pulling an odd clip from her front pocket. Ochako nodded, following behind Kuroki up the small ramp. It was a tight fit, the pair having maybe four or five inches between each other. “Okay, Uraraka, let me hook you up, and we’ll be set.” The brunette raised a brow when Nex crawled on her hands and knees, wrapping a wire around one ankle, then the other, before fastening it through a metal clip she locked to the stage. “There. All done,” the stylist proclaimed with a clap as she rose to her feet.

Ochako lifted her dress, staring at her ankles. She could feel the wire around her them, but it was invisible to the naked eye. “This will keep me from floating to space?” Nex nodded, tears yet again streaming from her eyes. She really does cry a lot. “Thank you, Nex—”

“Attention tributes. Please station yourselves on your correct stage. The parade will begin in sixty seconds.” A female voice announced over the PA.

“It’s showtime, Uraraka, remember when you start to see a faint glow, that’s when you’ll use your quirk. M’kay?” Ochako swallowed, nodding her head softly. “Knock ’em dead, you two!” Nex hopped down, kicking the small ramp away from the stage towards her partner.

A bright flash blinded Ochako once again. “Ow, jeez!” she exclaimed, doing her best not to rub her eyes, so she wouldn’t ruin Nex’s hours of work. She heard several quiet curses from the boy next to her. Ochako peeked over at him, watching as he rubbed his eyes irately before Nex’s partner cried for him to stop ruining his masterpiece. The brunette smirked. He deserved that for calling her a prostitute. He snarled at the man who cried as several strands of black hair fell into his face.

“Sorry.” Ochako peered back to her stylist. “Had to get my after photo of you. We also got a bonus with Hitokiri in it too!” Nex flailed the paper around as if someone was trying to snatch it from her. At least that’s what it looked like behind the black mass that dotted her vision again. “Anyway, good luck!”

Ochako’s face lit up as she waved at Nex, and with a sigh, she turned forward, smiling gracefully as a familiar tune echoed through the air. The stage’s around clicked and creaked as the engines came to life. They jolted forward several times before finally falling in time with the rhythm of the song. Ochako inhaled deeply, calming her nerves some as the light of evening grew closer with every passing second. Exhale. She put herself at ease, knowing that she was going to make an impression on the capital citizens that they’ll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, she wasn't gonna run into Bakugou until later, but it kinda just wrote itself when I got to that part. Heh, heh, I really like writing him. I hope it was good, love you all, and until next time on Crimson Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! My reader's feedback is much appreciated, even though I get all chickeny when I go to read them. Haha, till next time!
> 
> P.S. I proofed it like a million times I even had it read aloud with TTS, so I really hope I caught most of my errors, but I'm still a noob.


End file.
